The Price of Love
by EscapeFromMyReality
Summary: How far will Spider go to keep Bomber safe?


It was a wonderful day out in the Sea. The water was calm and a beautiful colour of blue. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and just a minute ago a pod of dolphins came swimming past. The day was a quiet one so far. Not a vessel in sight. But unfortunately the crew of the HMAS Hammersley would soon be enduring pain and suffering beyond there wildest imaginations. It all started with your average illegal fishing vessel trying to enter Australian waters. But these fishermen were different. They happily welcomed the Hamersley's boarding party on to their fishing boat. This was a thing that would very rarely happen. Illegal fishing boats always tried to get away as fast as they could, not wanting the Navy to seize them, the boat and the fish they caught.

Even thought it was a very rare event for them not to speed off to foreign waters where they couldn't touch them. The boarding party boarded the fishing vessel. They seized all personnel or at least so they thought they had seized all of them. Once they had cleared all the decks the Buffer, Swain, ET and XO went off to search the rest of the vessel to try and work out what these men were doing in Australian Waters. While the rest of the Boarding Party went to search the vessel Spider and Bomber keep a watchful eye on the crew they had seized.

Everybody knew that Spider had a thing for Bomber and Bomber had a thing for Spider. Whenever Bomber was in the galley (Kitchen) he tried to spend time with her alone. But that never happened. Someone would always unknowingly walk in just as he was about to make his move.

Then Spider realised that they were finally alone together. Spider then realised that this was his opportunity to ask Bomber on a date. Spider knew that it would be hard for them to have a relationship due to the Navy's Non- Fraternisation Rules. But this didn't faze him one but. As far as he was concerned he was head over hells in love with Bomber. Ever since she was first boarded the Hamersley he had been sublimely happy. He had been dreaming of asking her out for as long as he could remember. He knew it would be hard but he thought they could cheat the system. They could still have a relationship just as long as nobody found out.

Spider realised that it was now or never. He decided now. Just as he was about to walk over to her he saw a man with a gun coming behind Bomber. His first instinct was to run as fast as his shaky legs would carry him to rescue Bomber. Then the man with the gun forced Bomber and Spider into a gun pointing the gun at them. Just as he was about to shoot Bomber, Spider jumped in front of the bullet to save Bomber.

Her heart sunk when she saw Spider falling to the ground with the bullet in his shoulder. Once she registered the fact that the man she loved was shoot she screamed. It was such a piercing scream that no one could ignore. When the rest of the boarding party heard her scream they ran out as fast as they could to see Bomber holding the man she loves in her arms with tears streaming down her face. She was continuously yelling out his name. Then she quietly whispered to him. She asked him not to leave her on her own.

Just after Bomber had said that she heard the most relieving sound in her life. She heard him gasping for air. Even thought he wasn't out of danger yet she knew he was alive. It was at that moment that she realised that she wouldn't want to ever live with out him.

Once he was carried into the ward room, Swain started to fix his shoulder. Spider was in a serious but stable condition and had to be taken to a hospital immediately. Just after Swain had called for an urgent medic-vac for Spider, Swain left the room.

Once Swain left Bomber to keep a watchful eye on Spider, there was silence for a couple of minutes until Spider saw Bomber having tears streaming down her face. It tore his heart into pieces seeing Bomber sad. Bomber was unaware that Spider saw her crying and when he asked her why she was crying she denied it. Bomber then walked over to Spider and held his hand. Spider then pleaded with Bomber to tell him what was wrong. At that moment she finally broke down. As Spider held her in his arms she told him that she couldn't bare seeing him in that state. She also told him he was stupid to take that bullet and that she wished it was her and not him. Spider finally realised how his was really affecting her. After hearing why she was upset he decided to be honest with her and explain why he took the bullet for her.

" Bomber there is something I need to tell you. The reason I took that bullet for you is because if I saw you hurt I couldn't live. My dad always used to tell me that one day the right girl would come into my life. I would die if it meant any chance of you surviving. I never want to let you out of my arms. You mean the world to me. I..I…I love you" Spider said trying to say what he wanted to say back on the foreign boat.

Just before Bomber had a chance to tell him how she felt he became unconscious. Bomber ran as fast as she could to get Swain. The medic-vac was going to be at the ship in another 3 minuets. Swain and Bomber now had to rush him to the Helicopter as fast as they could. Once the helicopter flew off Swain said something to Bomber.

" Bomber, I know how much you too love each other. We both know he is strong. He will make it through this." Swain said in a caring voice.

It was going to be another 3 days until they would return to port and dock in Cairns

**3 Days Later**

It was a long 3 days for all of the crew but mostly Bomber and Spider.

Bomber was continually passing up and down her cabin checking the clock frequently. It was the pain of not knowing that really hurt her. She needed to see his face especially that cheeky smile he always gave her that made her heart melt.

Spider was still in Barry General Hospital after being shot. He had regained consciousness just as he was going into the hospital. He was a little concussed from landing on his head. Spider was unaware when Hammersly would be docking but he hoped it would be soon. He needed to see Bomber and then he would know that everything was ok. He needed to reassure her that he was fine and he needed to hear what see was going to say before he lost consciousness.

The second that the Hammersly docked Bomber ran to the nearest cab and went straight to the hospital. Running to the nurse's station and bursting through the door to Spiders room. The first thing she saw was the smile that made her heart melt. Spider just laughed at Bomber as she was puffing from running. She sat in the seat next to Spider and held his hand.

" Spider… Don't you ever scare me like that again." Bomber said in a worried voice.  
" I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. It has been a hellish 3 days not being able to see your beautiful face." Spider added in a soothing voice.  
"About what you said before on the Hammersly. Did you mean it?" Bomber asked in a serious voice.  
" Each and every word. I was actually wondering if you felt the same way?" Spider commented in a loving voice.  
" I hope to see you when I turn the corner and I stay on watch 5 minutes longer just to see you and that smile that kills me… Of Course I feel the same way. I have for as long as I can remember. When they took you off in that helicopter I realised something. You are the thing that keeps me together. I can't imagine my life with out you. I know that relationships are against the rules so I applied for a transfer so we can have the chance to make this work. I start on the HMAS Melbourne in 3 days." Bomber said in an existed voice.

After bomber had poured her heart out to Spider he kissed her with such passion. None of their dreams had come close to how they would both feel. Nothing else in the world mattered. They were finally together and nothing could tear them apart.

**1 year later**

A lot happened that year. Spider had received a promotion from Seaman to Able Seaman and was climbing the ranks to become a captain. Bomber had also been promoted to Leading Seaman, but then she had applied for a shore posting after she found out she was pregnant. Spider and Bomber were happily married and expecting their second child in another 4 months. They finally had a family. Life couldn't possibly get better for the young couple


End file.
